1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a convertible bed type sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional convertible bed sewing machines of the so called free-arm type include a tubular work supporting free arm and means for extending a working surface thereon. The work supporting surface on the free arm has been rendered extendible with an auxiliary bed member adapted to be detachably fitted to the tubular free arm or pivotally mounted on the machine for movement into or away from a bed extending position. The detachable auxiliary bed is somewhat inconvenient to use because of the need to completely remove it from the machine when free arm sewing is to be performed, and to reattach it for flat bed type sewing. A pivoted auxiliary bed extending member which remains on the machine and is merely moved from one position to another depending upon the type of sewing to be performed is convenient to use, but limits the adapability of the machine for special use such as for embroidery work where space needed for the mounting of an embroidery attachment is taken up by the pivoted member.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a free-arm type machine with a pivoted auxiliary bed extending member which can be readily removed from the machine to provide space for an embroidery attachment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a free-arm type machine which can be conveniently converted with front and rear pivoted auxiliary bed extending members for flat bed or free arm use, and wherein one of the bed extending members can be readily removed from the machine with a detachable cover to provide space for an embroidery attachment.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.